transwikiaorg-20200213-history
Trans* Wiki:User rights
This page documents the sets of user rights and the local prerequisites for each. For more information on these rights see . NOTE: this whole page is under debate and community consensus over rules anything on this page. So if technically don't meet the prerequisites but the community get behind you, you will still get the rights. These are merely a guide Chat moderator Rights *can block users from chat,which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin unbans them from the users' contributions page, or if the ban expires. prerequisites *You should be a trusted member of the community. *You should have no chat bans. *You should be active on the wiki and chat for at least 2 weeks. Rollback rights *can rollback an editor's edits with one click prerequisites *You should be a trusted member of the community. *You should not have any history of vandalism on the wiki. *You should have at least 75 edits. *You should have been active on the wiki for at least 4 weeks. Bot rights *minor edits do not show up in Recent changes and recent activity by default prerequisites *the bot should have its own account *The bot should be clearly marked on it user page *There should be block link on the bot's user profile *You should be a trusted member of the community. *You should not have any history of vandalism on the wiki. *all of your accounts should have at least 75 edits combined *You should have been active on the wiki for at least 4 weeks. Discussions Moderator rights *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. *Closing and reopening threads *In the Forum feature specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. *Moderating chat *Deleting blog comments *Editing and deleting article comments *Moderating the Discussions feature, if enabled. prerequisites *You should be a trusted member of the community. *You should have no history of vandalism on the wiki. *You should have at least 100 edits. *should have left at least 10 comments or messages *You should have been active on the wiki for at least 2 weeks. Content Moderator rights *Delete and move protected pages *Deleting and moving files *Undelete pages and files *Rollback *Reupload files *Protect and unprotect pages prerequisites *You should be a trusted member of the community. *You should have no history of vandalism on the wiki. *You should have at least 200 edits. *You should have been active on the wiki for at least 4 weeks. administrator rights *all the rights under Content Moderator and Discussions Moderator *Block users from editing the wiki *Grant and revoke both the Chat Moderator and Discussion Moderator rights. *Edit the community's skin and format. *Edit whitelisted MediaWiki pages. prerequisites *Already have Rollback, Chat moderator, Discussions Moderator or Content Moderator rights for at least 2 weeks *You should have been active on the wiki for at least 4 weeks. *You should have at least 200 edits. *left at least 2 comments, blog posts or messages *should know javascript and CSS Bureaucrat rights *can give the rollback, Content Moderator, administrator, bureaucrat rights *can revoke rollback, Content Moderator, administrator and bot rights prerequisites *You should be a trusted member of the community. *You should have no history of vandalism on the entirety of wikia. *You should have at least 750 edits. *You should be trusted by current Bureaucrats. *You must already have administrator rights. How to request rights To be determined. Until then interested parties should contact a bureaucratCategory:Policy